When tools get stuck downhole or become unserviceable for other reasons, they may also not be easily removable simply by pulling them out of the hole with the string above but may require the use of a fishing device such as an overshot tool. As one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, an overshot tool generally extends over an outside diameter of a stuck tool or stub, grabs onto that tool or stub and allows an operator to pull the tool or stub to surface with the overshot tool. Generally such overshot tools further include seals to maintain pressure integrity.
Overshot tools have long been a valuable part of the fishing arsenal and have worked well for their intended purpose. Improvements, however, are always welcomed by the art.